


伊鲁席尔之行并不愉快

by Argentum_1127



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Dummy ashen one, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Off-color jokes, Other, POV First Person, The End of Fire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 灭火之后，哑巴逗皮灰烬带着他的新婚纯情小老婆去拜访一对屑人夫妇。
Relationships: Aldrich Devourer of Gods/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Ashen One/Fire Keeper (Dark Souls), Sulyvahn/Aldrich





	伊鲁席尔之行并不愉快

**Author's Note:**

> 《如此定义》背景下的番外小剧场。  
> OOC自设较多，迫害烂梗到处都是，请勿较真。
> 
> ↓↓↓正篇↓↓↓  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998656

灰烬大人说要带我去看雪。  
从祭祀场的篝火传送至卡萨斯的陵墓，灰烬大人敲敲头戴皇冠的头骨圣杯，似是在向深藏其中的旧时霸主交流些什么。  
这种时候，我只需站在他的身边，看他用手指在桌面上摩擦些奇怪的符号，以此作哑文或是传达至彼方的建言。灰烬大人没法从口中吐出完整的词句，但这并不妨碍他与征途路上的老朋友漫话闲谈。  
“啊..该走了吗？”  
灰烬大人像个长不大的孩子，他扭过头看看我，在我重获视力的眼眸前招招手，扯过我的披肩，用拇指指了指自己的骑士头盔。我不禁被他故作豪爽的自信风貌给逗乐了，他真的非常可爱，有时候我都会想着陪他做个小姑娘，在这不被使命和责任约束的末世里偶尔幼稚一下。  
撩起裙摆，我跟着骑士着装的灰烬大人，随行于他颈后飘荡的墨绿脖巾，踏上石阶，看他把小皮盾和黑暗剑背在身后，叉腰站在阶顶门前，似乎是在让我往心里多装一点期待。  
“莫非..？前方便是您所说的雪原？”  
伸出食指，灰烬大人戴着厚重头盔的脑袋随它一同左右摇晃。  
“不是雪原？难道我们还需再跋涉一段路途吗？啊..！灰烬大人还想再见一见故友，因此才会在此旅多行些脚程，以便顺路和他们多叙叙旧吗？”  
诶？他还是在摇头。是我猜错了吗？还是他在故意卖些关子..？  
—“哗啦”  
天啊..那是..—？！  
我刚回回神，透过灰烬大人推开的门隙，便是我在盲目之前也从未见过的盛景：  
多么皎洁、轻柔的月呀..朦胧在淡白的光晕里，将静谧的清辉洒在高耸的礼堂尖顶。近处的草盖着霜块凝成的被褥，远处的湖泛着与天一色的深蓝。  
“这是..雪..？”  
一阵凉风卷着细碎的雪片袭来，我像窝起微弱的火种般将它护在掌心，看它们在我烙烧的疤痕里渐渐消散。  
灰烬大人拍拍我的肩，为我挪正披风，系紧锁间的绳带，余火的暖意透过护手与衣料温在我的皮肤上，看起来是怕我着凉呢。  
“灰烬大人..”  
灰烬大人不曾用言语表态，但当他凭着从千万活尸游魂体内收集的灵魂孤身作柴，投入焚炉，只身奋战，并在最终召唤拥有眼眸的我熄灭苟延残喘的火星时，我能感觉到他想对我表达的情意。那是防火女从眼眸里看到的另一种不该拥有的东西，亦是无声的不死人难以启齿道来的告白：  
——我想陪你度过火之时代的终焉。  
我也是。  
就像灰烬大人用碳块圈画地图，用歪扭的文字为我描绘薪王们该有的归宿一样，我们也会比肩相伴，见证新旧的轮回。  
像一对恋人。做一对情侣。默许是一对夫妻。  
站在月色下，依偎在细雪里，笼罩在雾光里，一切都像定格了似的，美好而安宁。  
或许这就是光与暗交界的地方，旧火不再挣扎，新潮也尚未翻腾。不是龙族，也不是神明，是时空诞生以来永存于抽象中的规律与法则，给予了渺小的人们喘息闲歇的余地。  
我被轻轻牵起了手，随灰烬大人不紧不慢的步调继续前行，原来在这里也有已经点燃过的篝火。比起和陵墓中的骨王唠嗑琐事，他果然还是想借此机会给我一个惊喜，把蕴藏着爱和美的雪国绝色投映在这双新生的眸子里。  
“灰烬大人..谢谢您，雪真的很美..”  
我不经感慨，他握着我手指的掌突然一紧，仿佛是为我突如其来的抒情感到有些不好意思。  
“嗯..是真的很好看。”  
我不由自主地捂住嘴偷笑，他闷闷地是想掩饰些什么悸动，愣是加速了脚步，把我领上悬于浅湖之上的架空桥。  
“我记得，灰烬大人说要来终年寒冬的冷冽谷完成两位朋友的委托吧？不知我在您身后会不会显得累赘，若是不方便的话...”  
我倒是想说让他把我留在此处先去执行任务的，毕竟我不希望他会因为顾及我犯些糊涂蠢事，更何况我还希望能一个人观赏一下这座雅典的城池，探索一下神秘的峡谷...不过，闲话之余，似乎有什么异样的气息——  
“小心—！”  
出鞘腰间的螺旋剑，我直接推开身边还傻靠在桥缘上向远处望呆的灰烬大人，也许这样更显的我像男人，更没什么淑女气质可言，但映入眼帘的是多毛六眼、嘴里还流着涎水的类犬巨兽，作为灰烬大人的防火女，我必须护在他的身前。  
“灰烬大人快闪开！”  
野兽一蹬后腿直扑上来，伤口处的肿块脓包还随着它的颠簸上下晃动，这简直是可恶又可憎的魔物，我不允许它伤害灰烬大人的一丝一..毫..？  
等等？！他怎么就抱上去了？！  
看似恐怖的鳄犬扭摆尾巴，对着大人胸前的铠甲直蹭。嗐..只是虚惊一场吗？真是没想到，灰烬大人还这么受小动物..呃..姑且算作是动物们的喜爱..  
“抱歉..失礼了..”  
我把螺旋剑插回腰间，侧身看我的灰烬大人已经被埋进了又厚又长的兽毛里。那野兽的胸肋没有皮肉，内脏要害直接暴露在所信任之人的面前，两颚微张，黏着唾液，把灰烬大人新擦的盔甲都弄脏了，这也算是它表达友善的一种方式吧。  
站在一旁看他们亲热，总觉得心里酸酸的，不是觉得人不如狗什么的..只是..  
我也想抱抱它...  
“臭哑巴，放开我的爱犬！”  
还没伸指，一声低沉的呵令就从远方的结界内传出来，吓得我立马收手。即便有百分之九十九的把握可以断定对方没有恶意，但我还是要防备那百分之一，毕竟安逸来之不易，灰烬大人不能再受伤了。  
“是谁？！我是灰烬大人的防火女，若您对我所侍奉的英雄有不轨之谋，我是不会手下留情的...呜—”  
什么呀？！灰烬大人又干什么？当着外人的面把我拽过来搂在胳膊里，这..这真的不太合适，快放开我啊..  
“哟？这是把新婚的小老婆带过来了？这幅标致的模样和你不太配，反而是她这种倔强大胆的性子让我挺心动。”  
嗯？说我吗..是我表现得太过激了，丢了平日的矜持吗..灰烬大人..他是在侮辱您？还是在调戏我？您认识他的吗？认识吧..？看他教袍上这种又奢侈又显摆的打扮，再加上那张缠满树枝的脸..  
“教宗沙力万。伊鲁席尔欢迎你的再次回访，”举起精致的银制人偶，大概已经算是现任统治者的男子打开结界，巨型大犬先于我们穿门而入，擦过主人的身侧，用爪子顺刮着他的衣角，“进来吧，灭火是你们两的功劳，别见外。”  
喂..对方明明在好好说话，也对我们表示了真诚的欢迎..灰烬大人您怎么对着他下指啊..  
“那个..我有在灰烬大人的手记里了解过您，方才的冒犯是我的不对..”我强行把灰烬大人的胳膊掰到腰侧，真是的..还要我来帮他收拾尴尬的烂场子，“灰烬大人不太注重什么仪式礼节，希望这不会给您添麻烦..”  
“没事，他这吊儿郎当的样子我见多了，你让他把那柄小皮盾收好了，看着心烦。”  
我不太明白他在说些什么，侧眸瞧见灰烬大人背着的皮盾也积了不少的雪，干脆意思意思帮他拍掉。  
“算了..跟着来吧。”  
是我做的事太蠢了吗，对方好像是看不下去了似的转过身。灰烬大人无奈做了个摊手的姿势，指指广场侧边的台阶，示意我往那边走。  
紧握着灰烬大人的手，我们现在是肩并肩齐步跟在高大的教宗身后，两侧似是有身着白纱的亡灵骑士。我在想，灰烬大人第一次来到这里还未与统领者交流想法的时候，是不是也和这些散发着阴冷寒气的刀客们切磋过。  
教宗骑士..火焰魔女..啊，我想起来了，灰烬大人给我画过他们的草图，还有那只已经奔到主人前面去探路的大狗，把聚集黑雾中的奴隶们撞得左摇右晃。  
呼..还好灰烬大人没有考虑过要养什么宠物，否则这般任性态度，我可是处理不过来的..  
更何况，照顾灰烬大人，纠正他的粗俗作风，也堪比训练好一只不听话的小幼犬。  
“需要的灵魂有带过来吗？”  
松开我的手，灰烬大人对着铠甲的内衬摸索起来，掏出一个小巧的亚麻袋子，看起来是软乎乎轻飘飘的质感，据我估算，应该是有三十万之多了。  
“拿来了就好。进大殿吧。”  
也不知道是直觉还是错觉，我感觉这个教宗对灰烬大人仍然心有余悸，而灰烬大人似是已熟悉了这一点，才会先把他需要的东西送上去，来作为自己不会负约的保证。  
“怎么了？你还在怀疑我会当成翻脸不成？”  
教宗突然升高音调，低头把他那张没有五官的枝藤假面对着我。他怕不是能看破人心？仅是因为我对他有那么一丁点的猜忌就被他察觉得清清楚楚。灰烬大人和这种圆滑的人交朋友会吃亏的..更是很容易跟他学坏的呀...  
“不..呃..很抱歉..”  
刹那间我看见灰烬大人想要摸出盾牌和武器，臂甲交叉过我的侧腰，是在做好要保护我的准备。  
“是我误会了，”沙力万再次回身，把背后展于灰烬大人的剑刃前，应该是想借此来暗示自己对他有万分的信任，也好避免不必要的冲突，“那么进教堂吧，圣餐是有准备的，不过那家伙有没有把它们都吃完我就不敢保证了。”  
那家伙..是薪王艾尔德利奇吗？饕餮贪食，甚至吞噬了旧神的肉泥，他也在这里？仔细想下也是。灰烬大人表示过他们两个算是青梅竹马般的交情，选择灭火更是成全了他们同流合污的烂糟生活..—  
呃..  
看到桌面上那些空空如也的盘子和一地的残渣碎屑，不得不承认这确实是有够烂糟的。  
“哎呀？看看是谁来了？这不是不可燃的余灰小伙吗？今天给我带来新的贡品了？”  
贡品？不..请别过来，我不是您的食物..灰烬大人您又在干嘛？您快帮我跟他解释呀？！您怎么在抹松脂啊？！  
不..冷静..艾尔德利奇怕火，灰烬大人是想保护我。这就没必要了，螺旋剑自然有余焰附着，待我抽剑，此刻无需劳烦大人您了！  
“住手！”  
是教宗大喊了一声，随机耳边“当啷”，蓝紫色的法术把我手中的剑弹开，还好有灰烬大人在身旁我才没踉跄着跌倒。  
本来空手肃穆的教宗双持起一红一蓝的大剑，摆出招架的姿势站在艾尔德利奇的前侧。灰烬大人却揉揉我的肩膀叹了口气，是我又鲁莽做错什么事了吗..？  
“哼，小姑娘一点玩笑都开不起。”  
也确实惊讶，比起霍克伍德从传闻中听来的“溺水猪”，站在我面前的艾尔德利奇更像是打扮华贵的妖妇，用神明灵魂化成的纤瘦半身陷在污泥里，拖着又长又肥的尾巴，扭曲的身形说不上是诡异还是妩媚。  
“他们今天可是有备而来啊，你看不出来？”  
“杀了我可就听不到深海的预言啦，蠢小伙。”  
薪王并没有理会沙力万对他的警示，反倒是丢下啃了一半的..似是肝脏一样的东西，蠕动到灰烬大人和我之间，忽视过我，弯起胳膊就托起了灰烬大人的下巴。  
“喂，不许动灰烬大人..”  
旁展右臂，灰烬大人好像是要我闭嘴。他不会是很享受这个怪物的逗弄，要我当面看着他们两个卿卿我我？开什么玩笑。  
“我让你看看他抹在剑身上的松脂啊，老泥球！”  
好在有人比我更急，教宗啪的一拍他同盟（应该可以这样称呼吧..）的手腕，硬是把那具瘦削的身体推搡到一旁，揪着灰烬大人的围脖就往餐桌上走。虽然这在我看来有些残暴了，但我觉得我作为一个对他们之间复杂的关系一知半解的外来人还是少掺合他们之间的事情会比较好..灰烬大人也觉得不爽，那我就跟着他上座好了。  
“灰烬也需要吃东西？”  
回过头，一张精致漂亮的脸压在金盔之下。这是薪王艾尔德利奇在向我问话吗..？  
“啊..灰烬大人虽然对味觉不敏感，但他也并非不能进行少量饮食。相较于薪..呃..幽邃圣者您的胃口，也着实差的远了。”  
“他吃过你吗？”  
“诶..？”  
“我好奇你是什么味道的。”  
受之前的一次教训，我也能估摸着他又是在说笑般地恐吓我，我此时是不是该表现得惊慌些会比较好，能顺从一下他的恶作剧呢？  
“没吓到你，别装了。”  
“...”  
“现在吓到了，哈哈哈哈...”  
两个怪人。我不知道该怎么描述我和他们相处聊天时的感觉，类似于对方能洞察到自己的每一处弱点，而自己所能知道的、少之又少的对方的弱点反而是他们造假装出来..  
总之..很微妙的感觉。我倒也好奇这两个人是怎么在伊鲁席尔同一轮月亮下同居这么久，还没出现一个被另外一个解决了的情况。  
“我吃过他哦，”艾尔德利奇指向已经开始和灰烬大人互动起来的教宗沙力万，“老树根的味道。”  
“..吃？是真的有..”  
“有，怎么个吃法都有。”  
“..哦。那..也不错..你们关系不错。”  
其实我听不懂他在说些什么，是本地方言和我所学过的语言表达方式有差异还是其他怎么的，我不知道该回复他些什么。灰烬大人只用肢体动作就能带动他人与其有说有笑地聊开话题，而我偏生了一张嘴却不能把它的作用发挥尽致..真是惭愧。  
“我们关系可差了。你和臭小子之间的关系可比我们好上个几千几百倍啊？”  
唔..这句我听懂了，倒也怪害羞的，原来我和灰烬大人灭火相伴已经众所周知了..虽然这不是坏事，可我总觉得耻耻的，霎时觉得脸颊有些发烫。  
“也不能..这么说吧..”  
“你也应该品味一下他的味道如何了。”  
“什—”  
“我是说，你们该做爱了。”  
啊？？？  
什么东西？？  
他一直想表达的是这个吗？  
不可能的，灰烬大人和我不会做那种事的..我作为灰烬大人的防火女确有侍奉他、服务他、为他满足一切条件的职责，但我相信他不会要求我做这种事的！绝对！  
“你瞧瞧我们两个互相嫌弃的损友都在天天打炮，名正言顺的一对小夫妻怎么就不能上床了？”  
“不可以！灰烬大人不容得您用如此污言秽语来亵渎！”  
—！  
灰烬大人还在桌前呢，我..我怎么就直接喊叫出来了..好尴尬，好难堪啊..  
要不..我们捏一个骨片回祭祀场吧，反正营火插在这儿了，您一个人过来和他们玩玩也不是不可..就是千万不要被他们带偏了啊..！  
“别耍她了。让她过来和她的灰烬大人坐一会吧。”  
说句实在的，教宗比这位薪王阴阳怪气的性格要好多了，我谢谢他帮我圆了场，如果下次灰烬大人还想找他的话，我可以偷偷把他的小皮盾换成小圆盾。我猜他是对皮革过敏的话，圆盾就不会对他造成什么威胁了吧。  
我走上前去，坐在灰烬大人身边的椅子上。灰烬大人摸了摸我还有些热烫的脸，回忆起艾尔德利奇说过的话，我的双腿不自觉地就夹紧了些..  
“喝酒吗？”  
一不留神，艾尔德利奇嘴里又咀嚼起某种肉类，蹭到我的身边，用细长的指握着一瓶色泽怪异的酒。  
“不了..谢谢您。”  
我是不可能喝的。我讨厌他。从他摸我的灰烬大人的下巴开始。  
“咕噜噜—”  
诶？！灰烬大人？您..？  
算了算了，我就沉默着，无视你们的一举一动好了。装作不看其实是看了也不明所以然，灰烬大人只对他们做肢体语言，现在看来我真的是多余的了..啊，他现在才想起来抱抱我..  
等下..？！  
“灰烬大人？！”  
他干什么？他要在这里吻我吗？  
不..我感觉事情很不妙，这外表看似美幻的伊鲁席尔到底是住着两个怎样的垃圾人渣啊？我看见他们在笑了，沙力万没脸不好断言，但艾尔德利奇笑得嘴咧开，都比他大快朵颐的时候张的还要大了！  
灰烬大人对不起，我是要自保的，我没有践行顺从您一切的承诺，但这个骨片我必须捏掉，为了我也为了您..—  
“欻—”  
不管怎么样，我先撤退，你们想怎么玩就怎么玩吧，别再牵扯到我了。  
离开之前，我隐约看到教宗和圣者碰了杯..  
—交友不慎。翻遍脑海中的全部词汇，我只能找出这个来骂了：  
骂他们两个是灰烬大人的狐朋狗友，责备灰烬大人做不到出淤泥而不染还偏偏和他们打成一片。  
冷冽谷的雪景是真的美，可我并不想再来第二次了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流）。  
> Sulyrich lovers DM me plz Orz  
> 沙利奇同好火速扩我，可吃逆！！！！


End file.
